Hello Again Sanctuary of the Sun
by WishlessDreamer
Summary: 2 months after Seto defeated Shin, he's set out on a journey joined by Ren to find survivors. Yet no one could fill the hole Crow left when he "died" how could he cope knowing there was no way to bring to bring his best friend back..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again Sanctuary of the Sun**

**Summary**: It's been 2 months after Seto defeated Shin, saving the broken remains of the world, he's set out on a journey joined by Ren to find survivors. Yet no one could fill the hole Crow left when he "died" how could he cope knowing there was no way to bring his best friend back...?

~~~ Despair. It was the first word to cross Ren's mind as she looked into Seto's grief stricken eyes, she sighed. 'After two months I hoped he could have forgotten about that Crow boy by now... ' she thought to herself eying Seto worriedly. "Ren? Is something wrong?" Seto said still failing to mask the emptiness he felt inside.  
"Oh, nothing.." she lied, unable to tell Seto her concern about her friend's continuous grief for the robot boy.  
"Ok.." He said quietly eyes on the ground as they walked. Hours went by before they stopped to camp for the night,  
having to fight off several crying spirits and dogs along the way by the time they set up camp they were exhausted.

With the merchant no where to be found Ren fell asleep quickly, leaving Seto to huddle against himself in his mournful tears. 'Why did you have to leave me like this Crow...Why couldn't you have stayed...? ' he thought to himself feeling hopeless knowing his best friend will never come back.  
Eventually, he fell asleep crying over the loss which may never be regained.  
Unknowingly to the sleeping duo a pair of bright orange eyes with a monocle watched them. Eying the sleeping maroon haired boy, he clicked his tongue "hmm shame on you crow leaving such a cute kid in this much anguish about your unconscious state." with that said he wrote a message on a nearby wall and left.

-  
NEXT DAY -  
Seto yawned sleepily as he woke up, looking around he saw Ren still asleep surrounded by cats snoozing beside her. Deciding he should go take a look around he got his gear and weapon in hand encountering a pack of wild dogs. He stopped in his tracks watching there moves before he dodged a blow only to get roughly bitten on the leg and arm by two approaching from behind. He hissed in pain slicing at the attacking dogs with his rusty pipe only to have it break after he struck one of the 6 approaching dogs down. With horror he watched as the pipe broke in two, he made a run for it grabbing the nearest thing he could find to use as a weapon.  
It wasn't long before that too broke with another two dogs down but not without getting bitten once more, their nails ripping against his skin.

Finally, minutes that seemed like hours later all of the dogs were unconscious. Taking this as an opportunity to escape he limped away as fast as he could.  
Looking up in hope to see a place to rest he saw writing on the wall "Those who lie unconscious are those who lie asleep. Go to the amusement park there will lie the answer to your sleepless wonders. "

Helloo! WishlessDreamer here this is my first fanfiction and I'm a little nervous on how it came out, anyway please review to let me know if this should be continued or not! Kthx bai 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Seto's eyes widened as he stared at the message on the crumbling wall. Laying by the wall in the once lively neighborhood, he shut his eyes to rest. Pondering on what the message on the wall could mean, he felt his heart swell with hope. Despite the pain he moved to get up, his wounds still bleeding from the savage dog bites.

As he limped back through the worn down streets, cracks in the buildings and concrete covered with overgrown greenery he saw Ren. She was fighting of the crying ghosts, catching her eye as she struck the final blow she called out.

"Seto!" Ren ran towards him with a worrisome look. " My god what happened to you?!"

Seto just shook his head, "That doesn't matter now Ren." He said appreciation in his voice for her concern of him.

She raised a brow at him "What? Of course it matters your bloodied and battered you need to let me-"

"Listen Ren, we need to get to the amusement park." he said interrupting her in mid-rant.

" What-Why?! Do you think there are survivors there? " she said sympathetic yet suspicion in her tone of voice. She knew that is where Crow lays, drained of all battery he was "dead".

"I can't tell you why yet, and I don't know maybe, we just need to get there okay? " he said urgently, determination clear in his desperate tone.

She stared at him with a blank look before she spoke again.

"Okay..."

"Okay." he said back.

"But let me tend to your fricken' wounds already before you pass out!" She said in a scolding just smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry...Go ahead." He said sweat-dropping.  
"Finally..." She muttered bitterness swelling in her at thinking she agreed to go to the place where Crow met his "end." ' I have a feeling I am going to regret this...' she thought with a sigh.


End file.
